


Le grand jeu

by Kyni



Series: Coeurs en otage [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Difficult Decisions, Difficult Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hermaphrodites, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Species, M/M, Mutual Pining, Politics, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to friends to lovers to ennemies to lovers again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/pseuds/Kyni
Summary: A cause d'une erreur des nornes lors de leur tissage, Loki n'est pas exposé par Laufey pour mourir lors de la grande guerre opposant les jotüns et les asgardiens, mais est destiné à être envoyé à Asgard en guise d'otage dans le cadre d'un traité de paix entre les deux camps.Sur parchemin, cet arrangement semble convenir aux deux parties. En réalité, Odin comme Laufey voient en Loki un pion pour accomplir leurs propres desseins, encore obscurs au prince jotün qui est loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot et n'a aucunement l'intention de se laisser manipuler.De son côté, Thor est dubitatif sur sa fonction de gardien pour un otage jotün.---Quelques arrangements entre l'univers des films Thor, le peu que je sais des personnages dans les comics (vraiment peu) et la mythologie nordique.Les jotüns sont hermaphrodites et Loki totalement genderfluid. Laufey est le père-mère biologique de Loki et Farbauti est sa nourrice.---Rate T susceptible de passer en M ou E selon les futurs développements.





	1. Prologue

Parfois, l’histoire n’est pas toujours celle qu’on raconte. Parfois, l’histoire posée dans les livres ne reflète que la réalité de celui ou celle qui y a posé les mots, occultant ou déformant les faits selon le prisme étroit de son esprit et de ses valeurs.

L’histoire telle qu’elle est narrée ici est le reflet de ces distortions. Une réalité telle qu’elle aurait pu être. Des évènements qui n’eurent jamais lieu et d’autres fermement ancrés dans la trame tissée par les Nornes, Urd, Verdandi et Skuld, au pied de l’Yggdrasil.

Facétieux destin que celui des asgardiens, filé puis tissé par les trois dames jotün. Et, tandis qu’un serpent s’était faufilé dans un panier de coton pour y semer la pagaille, Urd s’empara d’un bâton pour l’en chasser.

Verdandi fit la moue devant le tas de nœuds informe qu’avait provoqué la créature en se faisant un nid de mensonges et Skuld entreprit patiemment de défaire les nœuds un par un, en soupirant. Il fallait remettre de l’ordre dans le destin de ces deux enfants avant que l’on s’aperçoive qu’on les avait malencontreusement –bien que cela fusse l’œuvre non pas d’une Norne mais d’un serpent- liés d’une façon totalement imprévue…

Le serpent siffla de manière désobligeante et chercha un autre nid dans les fourrés au pied de l’Yggdrasil. Il dodelina légèrement de la tête et se lova sur lui-même. Fixant son regard sur l’impétueux Ratatosk descendu de son perchoir pour importuner les géantes un instant avant de disparaître sous une racine pour s’entretenir avec le grand serpent Nidhögg, il se mit à rêver.

***

La bataille avait fait rage dans les plaines glacées de Jotünheim.

Les cadavres raidis des asgardiens et des jotüns jonchaient le sol sur des centaines de mètres à la ronde et Odin se tenait là, devant les portes closes de la forteresse d’Utgard où les géants de glace s’étaient retranchés.

Nul son ne parvint aux oreilles d’Odin et de ses guerriers hormis le souffle du vent glacial et mortel ratissant le champ de bataille.

« Laufey ! »

Le nom du souverain de Jotünheim surgit des poumons du Père de toutes choses tel un tremblement de terre, un ultimatum lancé par un souverain à un autre. Une dernière chance de capituler ou de mourir.

Le géant à la tête couronnée apparut soudain en haut des remparts d’Utgard, brandissant au-dessus de sa tête un nouveau-né vagissant, minuscule pour un géant des glaces, probablement faible et difforme aux yeux de son peuple. Laufey était silencieux, suspendant l’enfant par-dessus les remparts, fixant d’un air dur et déterminé son ennemi en contrebas.

Horrifié à l’idée qu’un enfant puisse servir de bouclier au roi des géants, un guerrier asgardien fit un pas en avant, prêt à se servir de sa lance pour répondre à l’affront fait à son propre roi quand Odin l’arrêta d’un geste de la main, les lèvres serrées et contrites, le front sérieux.

« Laufey, que signifie donc ceci ?  
\- Odin, ceci, est l’avenir que tu réserves aux géants de glace : un avenir difforme et malingre qui ne tient qu’à un fil ! »

L’enfant pleurait maintenant à grandes larmes, la position dans laquelle il était retenu, suspendu dans le vide, lui faisait mal et instinctivement peur. Ses jambes s’agitèrent vainement dans le vide mais Laufey le retenait fermement.

« Où veux-tu donc en venir ? » S’agaça le roi d’Asgard.

Laufey inspira profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

« Cet enfant s’appelle Loki et est le dernier né de ma lignée. Cet enfant né trop tôt est la conséquence de la guerre que tu as amenée ici !  
\- Comment oses-tu ?! s’exclama une guerrière asgardienne, outrée par ces accusations.  
\- Silence ! ordonna Odin. Que veux-tu, Laufey ?  
\- Retire tes troupes et rentre à Asgard. Je n’attaquerai pas ton royaume, j’ai trop de choses à faire avec le mien.  
\- Qu’en est-il de cet enfant ? s’enquit le Père de toutes choses.  
\- Privé de mère, il mourra. Les loups veilleront à ce que sa mort soit rapide. »

Les cris de l’enfant faiblirent drastiquement, comme si lui-même avait décidé d’arrêter de lutter pour vivre, si jeune et déjà presque mort.  
Les quelques soldats d’Asgard au pied du rempart grincèrent des dents, vociférant à la barbarie et appelant au massacre avant d’être à nouveau rabroués par leur roi.

La décision d’Odin ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Je retirerai mes troupes à la condition que tu élèves cet enfant, Laufey. Et, quand il sera en âge de quitter ces terres, tu l’apporteras à Asgard en tant qu’otage et garantie de ta parole et de la mienne ! Elève-le correctement ou les conséquences sur ton royaume pourraient s’avérer délétères ! »

Et sur ces paroles, Odin appela le gardien du Bifröst et disparut avec ses troupes, laissa là Laufey et son fils maudit. 


	2. Loki, fils de Laufey

Loki remit distraitement une mèche de cheveux, chose rare parmi les géants de glace, derrière son oreille droite en soupirant une énième fois.

Sa nourrice lui fit les gros yeux et croisa les bras, désapprouvant son attitude nonchalante face à la gravité de la situation.

« Loki !  
\- Oui, oui, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. L’avenir de mon peuple repose sur mes frêles épaules de prématuré tout juste bon à sourire et à faire le beau devant Odin. Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas être extatique à l’idée de rencontrer mes futurs hôtes…  
\- Non Loki, ce n’est pas ça. Bien que tu sois supposé partir demain, c’est parce que le roi te fait demander ainsi que tes frères que je suis venu te chercher.  
\- Quel honneur ! J’en danse de joie, mon cher Farbauti, applaudit Loki avec un sourire en coin faussement joyeux.»

Farbauti fronça le nez et se fit imposant devant son protégé, ressemblant plus à un guerrier prêt à frapper qu’à un géant qui lui aurait donné le lait. Loki secoua la tête et baissa légèrement les yeux, peu désireux de provoquer la colère de sa nourrice, colère qui se révélait souvent dévastatrice.

« Très bien, je vais me rendre à la salle du trône… pas la peine de te mettre en colère, Farbauti, pardonne-moi pour mon insolence…   
\- Je préfère ça, se radouçit – autant qu’un géant de glace puisse être doux- sa nourrice avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de Loki pour le recoiffer. Et n’oublie pas…  
\- Pas de magie devant le roi, je sais… »

Farbauti acquiesça et poussa le prince vers la porte.

L’utilisation du Seidr n’était pas une chose élégante ou bien considérée à Jotünheim. Loki avait beau être bon dans ce domaine grâce aux enseignements rudimentaires de Farbauti, cela n’avait aucune valeur ici-bas, pas plus qu’une chevelure, ou un corps fin et agile considéré comme une aberration.

Malgré toutes ses difformités, cependant, Loki était loin de se détester.  
De fait, il savait, depuis qu’il était en mesure de raisonner, que son avenir n’était pas à Jotünheim et qu’il irait vivre la grande majorité de son existence à Asgard, probablement entre quatre murs. Du moins, c’est probablement l’avenir qu’on lui avait réservé… fort heureusement, grâce aux leçons de sa nourrice, il avait quelques atouts dans sa manche. Il était capable de se déguiser comme il le souhaitait et de se faire passer pour un autre déambulant au sein de la forteresse tout en faisant croire qu’il était activement occupé à lire dans sa chambre grâce à une illusion savante. Sa magie encore jeune s’arrêtait là mais il avait bien l’intention de l’utiliser afin d’en apprendre le plus possible dans les bibliothèques asgardiennes qui devaient très probablement surpasser de loin les pathétiques ersatz de lecture au sein d’Utgard.

L’univers glacé et inhospitalier de sa terre natale l’accueillit de plein fouet à peine passée la porte de la maison de Farbauti et il resserra les bras autour de son corps frêle le temps de s’habituer au vent glacé. Les quelques maisons au pied de la citadelle dont faisait partie celle de Farbauti se dressaient tant bien que mal pour résister aux fréquentes tempêtes de neige et de grêle.  

Le palais, édifice le plus ancien d’Utgard, avait essuyé bien des hivers et les assauts d’Asgard quelques centaines d’années plus tôt n’avaient pas été tendres avec l’aile ouest, encore en cours de reconstruction.

Les gardes laissèrent passer Loki sans lui poser de question, feignant même de ne pas le voir. Le jeune géant savait que s’il se retournait, il verrait probablement des moues méprisantes dans son sillage, du mépris, et, peut-être, s’il cherchait bien, lirait-il même de la pitié dans certains yeux. Que la mort les emporte promptement s’ils pensaient sincèrement que Loki voulait de leur pitié.

Que son père Laufey n’ait pas voulu de lui car il était né prématurément et ait refusé de l’allaiter, soit. Qu’il ait préféré le confier à un autre géant, Farbauti, n’était pas un problème pour Loki. Il aurait pu tomber beaucoup plus mal, sa nourrice était aussi aimante qu’un géant puisse l’être. Mais qu’on le prenne en pitié était bien une chose qu’il avait en horreur. Il n’était pas aussi faible que ces imbéciles de gardes auraient bien voulu le croire ! Il était petit et malingre face à eux mais Farbauti l’avait éduqué à l’art du combat comme n’importe quel géant. Il ne craignait pas la faim, ni le froid, pas plus qu’eux.

Le seul faible de l’histoire, c’était son père, Laufey, qui avait utilisé son dernier-né comme un leurre et avait tenté de faire croire à Odin qu’il n’avait pas de mère. Qu’Odin l’ait cru ou non n’avait pas d’importance, les géants n’avaient pas de mère, pas au sens propre. Parce que les géants n’étaient ni homme ni femme mais l’un ou l’autre ou les deux selon « l’inspiration du moment ».

Odin avait peut-être cru Laufey –si tel était le cas, il était un imbécile-, peut-être pas. Cela n’avait pas d’importance aux yeux de Loki car seule la question du pourquoi avoir fait en sorte que Laufey l’épargne avait de l’importance. C’était la seule inconnue et la seule qui mérite une véritable explication. La vie d’un nouveau-né jotün n’aurait pas dû importer au Père de toutes choses, et pourtant, c’était probablement à cause des conditions qu’il avait posées qu’il était encore là. Son père Laufey n’était pas du genre à s’encombrer de faibles et d’invalides à moins d’y être obligé. L’esprit affuté de Loki y voyait un sombre stratagème pour manipuler le roi des géants. La question cependant était : lequel ?

Lorsqu’il franchit la porte massive menant à la salle du trône, grandiose dans toute sa splendeur glacée, parfaite réplique des plaines de glace à l’extérieur des remparts, et ce jusque dans les détails ciselés dans la glace du mobilier, Loki sortit de ses pensées et se concentra sur l’entrevue qui l’attendait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Laufey l’avait fait appeler mais une chose était sûre, il voulait déjà repartir. Ses frères étaient déjà aux côtés du roi, flanquant son trône aussi sûrement que des loups domestiqués et Laufey le fixait d’un air indéchiffrable. Il haïssait ce regard.

« Loki. Avant ton départ pour Asgard, voici mes instructions… »


	3. Le départ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrive à Asgard et fait la connaissance d'Odin et de Thor.

Farbauti ajusta une dernière fois la tunique fabriquée spécialement pour le départ de Loki à Asgard. Bien que les jotüns n’aient pas spécialement besoin d’être vêtus de la tête aux pieds, ces derniers savaient qu’il n’aurait pas été sage d’envoyer un de leur fils à moitié nu au milieu des asgardiens.  
Le soupir de Loki face à ses dernières vérifications fit froncer les sourcils à Farbauti qui le fit tourner sur lui-même afin de lui tresser les cheveux.

« Farbauti, je suis sûr que ça ira… ce n’est pas nécessaire.  
\- Laisse donc ta nourrice s’occuper de toi une dernière fois, veux-tu ? »

Bien que la voix de Farbauti ait été dénuée de toute émotion, Loki pouvait sentir à sa façon de serrer les doigts autour de ses cheveux que sa nourrice ressentait une certaine tristesse à le laisser partir.

Baissant légèrement les yeux, il pencha sa tête en avant pour lui laisser tout loisir de tresser.

«Je t’écrirai souvent, je te le promets, mentit-il. »

Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir réellement le faire une fois là-bas… et de toutes manières, comment pourrait-il faire parvenir ses lettres même si il le faisait ?

« Loki… mon enfant… »

Farbauti n’en dit pas plus, ce n’était pas nécessaire. La tresse maintenant terminée coula sur son épaule et les doigts s’éloignèrent de sa tête et de sa personne. La nourrice se détourna. Loki sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure car Farbauti lui manquerait énormément. Dans un geste insensé, le prince jotün alla se placer devant le géant et passa ses bras autour de Farbauti qui se figea un instant. Ces gestes d’affection étaient rares mais chacun de ces instants était précieux pour Loki. Farbauti était sa nourrice mais en réalité, il était plus comme son père ou sa mère, bien plus que le roi dans sa citadelle ne l’aurait jamais été.

« Tu me manqueras, cher Farbauti…  
\- Tu me manqueras aussi, Loki. »

Farbauti rendit finalement son étreinte à Loki et le serra fortement contre sa poitrine pendant un moment qui sembla bien trop court lorsque la garde frappa brusquement à la porte. Il était temps.

« Je sais que tu me rendras fier de toi, Loki. »

***

Odin darda un œil critique au jotün debout devant lui dans la salle du trône.  
En effet, jamais auparavant il n’avait vu de géant de glace adulte aussi petit et fin.

« Loki, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure… »

Les gardes de la salle du trône dévisageaient Loki avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau tranchaient fortement sur sa peau bleue marquée. Ses yeux ambrés presque rouges étaient aussi déroutants que ceux d’Heimdall, si ce n’était plus encore. Il n’y avait pas ou très peu de doute sur ses origines mais sa stature décontractée, sa tunique exagérément colorée et sa taille –il n’était guère plus grand qu’un asgardien- les décontenançait fortement.

Sentant les regards fixés sur sa personne, Loki se força à sourire.

« Je vous remercie, Odin, Père de toutes choses… »

Une légère révérence, le regard fixé sur la main tenant le sceptre, Loki fit de son mieux pour calmer le tintamarre de sa poitrine et du sang à ses tempes. Il avait horriblement chaud et il supposait qu’il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir s’adapter au climat incroyablement clément d’Asgard et à ses couleurs criardes rouge, vert, or et pourpre.

« Voilà qui est plaisant, approuva Odin. Que l’on fasse entrer mon fils je vous prie. »

Le vieillard sur le trône le fixait toujours.  
Son regard ressemblait énormément à celui de Laufey lorsqu’il le convoquait dans la salle du trône et Loki se surprit à détester le regard d’Odin autant que celui de son père.

Il serra les dents et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître lorsque la porte s’ouvrit en grande trombe pour qu’un immense asgardien fasse son entrée semi-triomphale dans la salle.

La première impression de Loki à l’égard du fils d’Odin –aucun doute sur sa lignée après que celui-ci ait appelé Odin « Père » d’une voix enjouée-, fut celle d’un louveteau domestique entrant en glapissant et tournoyant sur lui-même pour attraper sa queue. La vision l’amusa assez pour lui arracher un léger rire qu’il camoufla derrière un hoquet à peine plus digne.

Une étincelle de tendresse passa dans le regard d’Odin une fois posé sur son fils et le cœur de Loki se serra légèrement en pensant aux nombreuses fois où, dans son enfance, il avait tenté d’arracher cette étincelle à Laufey. Un goût doux amer lui envahit le palais et toute trace d’amusement s’évanouit comme neige au soleil.

« Thor, mon fils, voici le prince jotün, Loki Laufeyson, qui séjournera avec nous à la citadelle. Comme tu le sais, sa venue ici fait partie du traité de paix que j’ai signé il y a plusieurs siècles avec les géants de glace.  
\- Je m’en rappelle, Père, acquiesça Thor avec un sourire éclatant avant de se tourner vers le jotün. Et tu es donc Loki. Je m’attendais à quelqu’un de plus grand… »

Loki déglutit bruyamment et jeta un regard noir à Thor. Si ses yeux avaient pu le tuer sur place, ça se serait probablement produit, et ça n’aurait pas été beau à voir.

***

Thor croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et pencha légèrement la tête au regard lancé par le prince jotün. Il sentait clairement qu’il avait dit quelque chose de vexant, pourtant, il avait juste énoncé un fait.

Le soupir de son père derrière lui ne fit qu’appuyer ses suspicions.

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, Thor, fils d’Odin.  
\- Oh non, ce n’est pas de la déception, seulement de la surprise. Ceci dit, ce sera bien plus pratique car…  
\- Thor ! »

Bien entendu, Odin ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. Peut-être pour un mieux, peut-être pas. Thor ne pourrait le dire clairement. Il est vrai que sa franchise avait toujours été… problématique si pas entièrement anti diplomatique par moments. Et bien que sa mère Frigga et dame Sif tentent continuellement de lui apprendre l’art de la parole à bon escient, il lui arrivait encore de dire des absurdités parfois.

« Je vais vous faire mener à votre chambre, Loki, déclara Odin pour tuer tout autre début d’hostilité dans l’œuf. Thor sera chargé de vous faire visiter la citadelle et veillera à votre bien-être les prochains premiers jours, en espérant que cet arrangement vous convienne. »

Loki haussa les sourcils très hauts à cette déclaration et Thor se demanda si ces sourcils pouvaient atteindre la racine des cheveux du jotün en forçant un peu. Cet arrangement n’avait pas l’air de plaire du tout au fils de Laufey mais si c’était le cas, il n’en dit rien.

« Très bien, soupira-t-il légèrement en s’inclinant une dernière fois. »

Thor s’inclina à son tour devant son père et se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était venu.

« Par ici, Loki Laufeyson. »

Pas un instant Thor ne perdit son sourire ou son enthousiasme naturel. Pas même quand Loki passa à côté de lui en lui dardant un regard mordant.

« Je suis désolé si je t’ai offensé tout à l’heure, dit-il une fois qu’ils eurent passé la porte, ce n’était pas mon intention. »

Loki soupira et tourna la tête vers lui, sa tresse glissant nonchalamment de son épaule à son dos.

« Non. Tu es juste le premier assez franc pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Ce n’est pas la chose la plus avisée à faire mais ça m’est égal. »

Les yeux de Thor s’illuminèrent d’hilarité alors qu’il l’emmenait vers ses quartiers.

« … Thor… je ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de drôle… »


	4. Un esprit tumultueux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki est en proie à une irritation grandissante ; Thor fuit ses responsabilités.

Bien que ses quartiers furent on ne peut plus confortables, Loki eut beaucoup de mal à s’acclimater à son nouveau foyer. Malgré les recommandations de sa nourrice et la lecture qu’il avait trouvé concernant Asgard, jamais il ne se serait attendu à vivre pareilles souffrances à cause d’une couverture un peu trop lourde ou d’un gobelet un peu trop brillant.

Bien loin était son royaume blanc, gris et bleu et il se languissait de l’hiver. Il était arrivé au milieu de l’automne asgardien et les quelques jours passés au palais avaient déjà eu raison de son humeur et de son endurance.

Allongé en sous-vêtements sur le lit qui lui avait été attribué, les bras en croix, il déglutissait avec peine, le front en sueur, les cheveux éparpillés sur l’oreiller comme une auréole.

Thor, le fils d’Odin, avait été assigné comme son gardien pendant son séjour. Il ignorait la raison de ce choix, étant donné qu’un prince asgardien avait sans doute plein d’autres responsabilités de la plus haute importance comme festoyer ou encore guerroyer ou encore mieux, apprendre la diplomatie –ce qui devait être une tâche ardue pour Thor, pensait Loki.

Il ne détestait pas le fils d’Odin mais il avait une joie de vivre frisant parfois le ridicule et une tendance dangereuse à la franchise mal placée. Il n’était pas bête pour autant, Loki sentait une certaine sagesse enfouie chez le prince, suffisamment hors d’atteinte pour passer pour un benêt en société mais prête à ressurgir au besoin dans les moments importants.

Quelqu’un frappa à sa porte et le jotün se redressa avec un grognement indistinct, les joues rouges et l’air abattu.

« Un instant… »

Il attrapa une tunique dans la garde-robe et l’enfila rapidement et un peu à contrecœur avant d’ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un visage jovial.

« Thor… souffla Loki, déjà fatigué.  
\- Loki, bonjour à toi ! le salua le blond en lui tendant une choppe fraîche. Désirerais-tu sortir de ta chambre aujourd’hui ? Il fait beaucoup plus frais dans les vergers à l’ombre des arbres qu’ici, cela te ferait le plus grand bien ! »

Le jotün regarda la choppe tendue puis les yeux enjoués de Thor et il comprit enfin pourquoi Odin lui avait assigné ce rôle. Il pensait Thor capable de le divertir et de le dérider, probablement pour mieux le mettre dans sa poche plus tard. Ah ! La bonne blague !

Loki plissa les yeux, les cheveux en désordre et la tunique de travers, mais accepta au moins la boisson fraîche.

« Est-ce que j’ai l’air en état de sortir ? Franchement ? »

Thor rit légèrement à sa question en secouant la tête.

« Franchement ? Tu as surtout l’air sorti d’une folle nuit !  
\- Thor ! »

Loki fit la moue et fronça gravement les sourcils. Il y avait une différence entre le franc-parler et l’effronterie tout de même !

Il lui referma la porte au nez.

« Merci pour l’hydromel et au revoir ! dit-il à travers la porte. »

Il savait parfaitement que le prince asgardien était toujours là, probablement avec un grand sourire amusé sur le visage, à compter mentalement jusqu’à dix.

Loki jeta un œil à sa chambre, aux rideaux brocardés, à la dorure sur les chaises de la petite table et au rouge éclatant du baldaquin. Il avait mal yeux et fut pris d’un haut le cœur.

Il descendit la boisson fraîche d’un trait et utilisa son Seidr pour avoir l’air un peu plus présentable, posa la choppe sur la table et se tressa sommairement les cheveux pour les écarter de ses yeux. Une fois ceci fait, il ouvrit la porte à nouveau et ne fut absolument pas surpris de voir Thor, appuyé contre le mur le plus proche et les bras croisés, lui sourire à nouveau.

« Voilà qui est mieux ! Dois-je en conclure que tu souhaites voir nos pommiers ? »

Il ne détestait pas Thor mais il le maudissait un peu intérieurement parfois.

« Seulement pour confirmer qu’il fait plus frais dehors. »

Thor acquiesça et ouvrit la marche jusqu’aux jardins puis bifurqua vers les vergers.

Là où tout à l’intérieur de la citadelle était une agression à ses sens, le verger était un soulagement. Les couleurs jaunes et marrons des pommiers en automne était bien plus reposante et le vent passant dans les feuilles et jusqu’au pied des arbres réussit à lui apporter un peu de fraîcheur bienvenue. Rien de comparable à la bise des plaines de Jotünheim, mais assez frais pour le réconforter un peu.

Une femme qui s’occupait là des arbres sursauta en le voyant arriver et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds en grommelant. Quand il croisa son regard, il y décela de la peur, à des miles du mépris ou de la curiosité habituelle des gardes du palais et s’interrogea en s’asseyant sur une grosse racine noueuse sur la raison d’une telle réaction.

Thor s’assit non loin à son tour et ferma les yeux, apparemment décidé à faire une sieste en milieu d’après-midi.

« Thor ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- Comment sont perçus les jotüns ici à l’heure actuelle ? »

Thor ouvrit un œil et le regarda un instant, comme si il tentait de calculer sa réponse, sans grand succès. Quand il prit la parole, ce fut avec sa franchise habituelle et sans ambage.

« Mal. A vrai dire, ils hantent les histoires de bonnes femmes pour faire peur aux enfants… j’imagine que ça ne doit pas te faire très plaisir. »

Loki pesa le pour et le contre et finit par sourire en coin, fermant les yeux à son tour. Les vieilles rancunes étaient tenaces semblent-il.

Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Qu’il soit capable de faire peur à quelques midinettes et aux enfants juste en apparaissant avait quelque chose d’intéressant. Par contre s’il voulait, comme c’était son idée à l’origine, sortir ni vu ni connu de la citadelle et éviter de déclencher la panique et sa capture, il lui faudrait prendre l’apparence d’un asgardien. Ou tout du moins leur ressembler le plus possible. Il ferait un premier essai à la citadelle avant de s’aventurer à l’extérieur, c’était plus sûr.

« Je devrais peut-être me déguiser pour éviter d’effrayer tout le monde, dans ce cas… songea-t-il tout haut. »

Thor haussa les sourcils et le regarda à nouveau, étonné de cette remarque.

« Oh ? Comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour camoufler ton apparence ?  
\- Hm, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Son hôte le considéra pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules et reprendre le cours de sa non-activité. La nonchalance de Thor fit lever les yeux au ciel à Loki qui avait peine à croire qu’on puisse laisser tomber aussi facilement le sujet. Thor ne posait pas beaucoup de questions, probablement parce qu’il n’avait pas envie de savoir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Loki. Que ça soit pure folie ou simplement de la condescendance, ça agaçait le jotün.

« Quoi, c’est tout ? Tu ne vas pas me harceler pour savoir comment je compte m’y prendre ou essayer de m’en dissuader ?!  
\- Non.  
\- Quelle irresponsabilité…»

Un soupir grave passa les lèvres de Loki tandis que celles de Thor se plissaient en un sourire contrit.

« J’ai d’autres responsabilités qui passent en priorité, Loki.  
\- Hm. Etant donné que tu passes la moitié de la journée à me coller, je me demande bien lesquelles ! A moins que passer du temps avec moi au prétexte de me divertir ne soit une parade face à ces fameuses responsabilités ?  
\- Mon père t’a confié à ma garde, je te le rappelle, répondit platement le prince. »

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, toute trace d’amusement semblait avoir disparu du visage de Thor et Loki se réjouit intérieurement d’avoir trouvé une faille chez l’asgardien tout en se sentant très vaguement coupable de l’avoir trouvée.

« Oui, pour quelques jours. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines, attaqua à nouveau Loki.  
\- Tu… sérieusement ?!  
\- Très sérieusement. Je connais mon chemin dans la citadelle et je ne risque plus de me perdre maintenant, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que tu retournes à tes occupations habituelles qui sont, je n’en doute pas, bien plus intéressantes que de faire la sieste. »

Thor se leva d’un bond, piqué au vif et dévisagea gravement le jotün nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc.

« Tu as un sacré culot de me dire ça !  
\- Pour te dire quoi ? La vérité ? Je ne fais que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, monsieur franchise ! »

***

Un sourire moqueur ourlait à présent les lèvres de Loki et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Thor ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Oh bien sûr, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça soit facile de s’occuper du jotün. Il était en exil, loin de chez lui et souffrait physiquement de la différence de climat. Cependant, il ne lui avait pas semblé vraiment hostile jusque-là. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait ce sourire moqueur, presque cruel, et ce regard paradoxalement glacial et scrutateur. A ce moment, Loki lui fit penser à une vipère cherchant le meilleur angle d’attaque. Il ne savait pas ce qu’il avait fait ou dit pour provoquer une réaction telle que celle-là, si cela avait le moindre rapport avec lui en tous cas.

Loki était silencieux, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part, n’importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de riposter. Un os à ronger en somme.

Thor n’était pas le mieux placé pour sonder les âmes jotüns ou même asgardiennes de par son manque d’expérience mais il savait reconnaitre un état d’esprit belliqueux quand il en voyait un. Et la tempête glacée qui se déchaînait dans les yeux de Loki ressemblait étonnamment à la tempête qui prenait parfois place dans ceux de Sif lorsqu’elle combattait ou se querellait avec Fandral ou lui-même.

Un esprit tumultueux enfermé derrière une façade de tempérance diplomatique qui ne demandait qu’une étincelle pour se déchaîner violemment.

Thor n’avait pas l’intention de rester pour savoir ce qu’une tempête jotün pourrait déclencher s’il la libérait.

***

« Très juste. Désolé d’avoir accaparé ton temps, je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas, déclara finalement Thor d’une voix aussi glaciale qu’un hiver à Utgard. »

Et tandis que Thor s’éloignait finalement du verger pour retourner à ses responsabilités, la colère de Loki disparut pour faire place à un sentiment glacé d’incompréhension et d’abandon.  Il s’était attendu à une joute verbale en bonne et due forme mais Thor avait tout simplement refusé de la lui accorder et l’avait laissé là pour réfléchir avec lui-même.

Loki en resta estomaqué et frustré, sans personne à qui parler et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour rager pendant quelques minutes avant de se lever à son tour pour gagner la bibliothèque de la citadelle. Au plus tôt il apprendrait de nouvelles choses, au plus tôt il développerait l’utilisation de sa magie, au mieux ce serait !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le début de l'histoire et la moitié des personnages présentés.  
> Le prochain chapitre verra apparaître Frigga pour sa première rencontre avec Loki.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous le désirez. Ca me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis sur ce que j'écris :D


	5. Frigga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Loki devient l'élève légèrement énamouré de Frigga ; Thor n'est pas complètement dupe.

Deux semaines s’étaient passées en un éclair depuis qu’Odin avait rencontré leur jeune otage jotün.

Contrairement aux apparences, ce n’est pas tant Odin qui avait émis l’idée de confier la garde de Loki à Thor que son épouse, la reine Frigga, puissante guerrière et talentueuse magicienne.

Mère aimante et douce mais ferme, ce fut sans aucun doute elle qui transmit sa lumière au prince d’Asgard, tant au propre qu’au figuré.

Loki ne pouvait s’empêcher de constater la ressemblance entre les deux figures royales maintenant qu’il rencontrait enfin la reine, un doux sourire aux lèvres et l’air bienveillant, seule présence de la bibliothèque au milieu des livres, parchemins et grimoires.

« Bonjour, jeune homme, le salua-t-elle en inclinant poliment la tête, une cascade de cheveux dorés ruisselant sur ses épaules dans le geste. J’imagine que vous êtes Loki de Jotünheim, pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous avoir rendu visite plus tôt. Je m’appelle Frigga, reine consort et mère de Thor. »

Son Seidr était si intense qu’il était presque palpable pour Loki et lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le seul son qui passa ses lèvres fut un pathétique gargouillis. Son cœur fit une culbute dans sa poitrine et tenta de s’échapper par sa gorge mais il le ravala rapidement. Il déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire une seconde tentative.

« Je vous en prie, dame Frigga, vous n’avez rien à vous faire pardonner… je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, votre fils m’a beaucoup parlé de vous… finit-il enfin par dire.  
\- Vraiment ? »

Son sourire se refléta un instant dans le pétillement de ses yeux à la mention de Thor et la ressemblance était désormais si frappante qu’il avait l’impression d’avoir affaire à la même personne l’espace d’une seconde. Il sentit ses joues chauffer légèrement et eut l’impression d’être minuscule face à elle alors qu’il la dépassait d’une bonne tête.

Frigga vit apparemment son trouble mais eut la politesse de ne pas le mentionner et se contenta de prendre un livre dans les rayonnages.

« Vous cherchez un ouvrage en particulier ?  
\- Hé bien, c’est-à-dire…  
\- Un ouvrage sur les coutumes asgardiennes ? Ou un traité sur l’utilisation du Seidr, peut-être ? »

Loki eut l’impression de recevoir une flèche en plein cœur et en eut le souffle coupé.

« Que… comment … ? dit-il en feignant l’ignorance. »

La reine dodelina la tête et lui offrit un regard compréhensif avant de poser entre ses mains le livre qu’elle venait de prendre. Un traité sur l’art de la métamorphose. Très perspicace.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Loki, personne ici ne vous empêchera d’apprendre si tel est votre désir. Je dirais même qu’il s’agit d’une initiative digne d’encouragements et de conseils. »

Le sous-entendu glissé par la reine n’échappa pas à Loki dont les joues en feu refusaient de s’éteindre. Odin et Thor étaient charismatiques et impressionnants… mais cette femme les surpassait de loin. Loki l’aima immédiatement et serra le livre entre ses mains contre sa poitrine. Il lui répondit dans un souffle, soucieux qu’une souris puisse les entendre.

« Ce serait avec plaisir votre majesté… »

***

Frigga était une mère aimante et un mentor patient mais exigeant.

Plusieurs mois asgardiens s’étaient écoulés depuis qu’elle avait proposé à Loki de l’aider à développer ses talents, autant par curiosité que par intérêt politique.

Lorsque le fils de Laufey avait passé la porte de la citadelle, elle avait tout de suite senti le potentiel de son Seidr et avait décidé de l’observer un moment avant de choisir la ligne de conduite à adopter.

Quelques jours plus tard, Thor lui avait parlé de Loki et de son humeur fluctuante et elle avait soupçonné la nostalgie, l’oisiveté et un sentiment de frustration se cacher dans le cœur de leur invité. Le laisser seul et sans occupation aurait pu rapidement se révéler problématique quand les efforts de Thor pour occuper les journées du géant furent foulés au pied.

C’est la raison pour laquelle elle avait décidé de se présenter enfin à lui au bout de deux semaines et de lui proposer son aide dans l’apprentissage de la magie.

Loki s’était rapidement révélé un élève brillant mais facétieux. Elle savait bien des choses sur les frasques de son élève et rien de ce qui se passait à la citadelle n’échappait à sa vigilance.

Elle savait quand Loki échappait à la surveillance de Thor pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, déguisé en servante asgardienne.  
Elle savait quand Loki s’exerçait à se muer en vipère pour se lover entre les racines d’un pommier afin d’échapper aux regards asgardiens.  
Elle savait que Loki observait en cachette les entraînements des guerriers de la citadelle afin de connaitre leurs techniques pour les reproduire à l’abri des regards.

Lorsque les métamorphoses et l’art de la furtivité lassèrent l’appétit intellectuel de Loki, Frigga lui proposa d’améliorer son art de la conjuration et le jotün accepta avec un enthousiasme ardent. Son désir d’apprendre et d’exceller dans autant de domaines que possible était aussi brûlant que potentiellement dangereux et elle dut l’avertir à plusieurs reprises de ralentir sous peine d’accident.

Enfin, elle savait que le garçon nourrissait de l’admiration à son égard, elle l’avait bien senti.

Son instinct maternel lui dictait d’être attentionnée avec son élève mais de ne surtout pas nourrir le moindre faux espoir. L’admiration passerait avec le temps.

Frigga n’était pas une femme frivole et si certaines auraient peut-être profité de la situation, ce n’était pas du tout dans sa nature. Si elle développa de l’affection pour Loki, elle fut purement maternelle ; mais lorsqu’on l’interrogeait à ce sujet, elle se contentait de sourire d’un air mystérieux et de vanter les talents grandissants de son élève.

L’admiration de Loki pour Frigga convainquit cette dernière que Loki avait besoin d’autre compagnie que la sienne, aussi en parla-t-elle à Thor et Odin, sans pour autant en invoquer les raisons.

***

Loki haussa les sourcils d’un air perplexe, fixant le reflet de Thor dans le miroir d’un air incrédule.

« Assister à un banquet ? Moi ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ?  
\- Est-ce que tu m’as bien regardé ? Veux-tu faire fuir tes convives quand ils verront entrer ma personne ?! »

Loki claqua sa langue d’agacement en laissant retomber ses cheveux fraîchement nattés dans sa nuque. Le regard du blond dans le miroir s’était fait dubitatif.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es capable de changer d’apparence ? J’ai à ce point l’air d’un imbécile pour toi ?  
\- Ah…  
\- Exactement : « ah ». C’est aussi ce que j’ai dit la première fois que je t’ai vu entrer dans la bibliothèque dans un costume de servante. Combien de servantes vont à la bibliothèque ici d’après toi ? Qui est l’imbécile, maintenant ? »

Thor affichait à présent un sourire goguenard.

« Allez, montre-moi donc ce que tu sais faire au lieu de prétendre et de t’enfoncer dans les mensonges. »

Loki fit la moue, il s’était pensé très malin mais il semblerait que pour cette fois, le plus malin des deux ait été le chiot asgardien et non pas la vipère jotün. Effectivement, autant arrêter de prétendre…

«  Bon, très bien, puisque tu insistes ! siffla-t-il avec humeur en s’enveloppant de son propre Seidr. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d’un battement de cils pour que la peau de Loki devienne lisse, douce et rose comme celle d’un asgardien et que ses yeux rouges imitent le vert des arbres de la cédraie.

Il ne s’agissait pas seulement d’un charme d’illusion car Loki avait dépassé ce stade plusieurs semaines plus tôt, non. Il s’agissait d’une vraie transformation qui durerait aussi longtemps qu’il l’avait décidé, juste parce qu’il l’avait décidé.

Quand il se tourna enfin vers Thor, il fut surpris de son étonnement et du passage consécutif d’admiration, de fierté puis de convoitise dans le regard du fils d’Odin. Il se trompait certainement. La convoitise ne faisait pas vraiment partie des vices de Thor, ou alors, il le cachait très bien.

« Mère est un excellent professeur, elle peut être fière. »

Par extension, Loki supposait que Thor, lui aussi était fier. Il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction et aurait plutôt songé à du dégoût vis-à-vis des arts magiques et du subterfuge, mais décidément, Thor avait décidé de le surprendre une fois de plus.

A l’idée d’être capable de rendre Frigga et Thor fiers de lui, Loki ne put s’empêcher de rosir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Ce n’était pas un sentiment qu’il était habitué à inspirer, après tout. La seule personne à lui avoir accordé cet honneur jusque-là avait été sa nourrice Farbauti.

Le souvenir de son sourire et de sa grande main sur son crâne d’enfant lui revint soudain et son cœur se mit à pincer légèrement.

« Alors, maintenant que tu ne risques plus d’effrayer l’assistance, viendras-tu oui ou non ?  
\- Tout bien considéré, non.  
\- Pourquoi cela ? soupira le blond.  
\- Parce que je ne me sens pas d’humeur à faire la fête. »

Loki se détourna de Thor et alla ouvrir un livre, assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

« Merci de bien refermer la porte en sortant. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, conclut-il la conversation. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, ne hurlez pas.
> 
> Soyons honnêtes, qui n'aurait pas développé un crush naturellement sur Frigga ? Hm ?  
> La fic n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts après tout.


	6. Dame Sif et Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Thor décide de présenter Loki à ses amis pour le dérider ; Loki se prend au jeu.

Malédiction… Ses journées ne comportaient pas plus d’heures qu’un autre asgardien par les Nornes !

Comme s’il n’avait pas déjà suffisamment de travail entre s’assurer de faire régner la paix sur les neufs royaumes où son père l’envoyait régulièrement, il fallait qu’il s’occupe du bien-être d’un petit prince jotün parce que sa mère insistait pour qu’on lui accorde tous les égards possibles. Si encore ce dernier voulait bien coopérer, ils gagneraient du temps, mais non !

Loki et Thor se regardaient en chien de faïence depuis quasiment dix minutes depuis que Thor à court d’option avait proposé à Loki de participer à un entraînement.

Dame Sif se massait le front non loin d’eux avec un air passablement agacé à cause du temps perdu et Loki… Loki était blême.

« Tu veux que moi, je participe à un entraînement aux armes avec… Vous ?! il accentua ses dires en balayant leur groupe d’un geste de la main, incrédule.  
\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es un géant, tous les géants sont formés au combat d’après Père.  
\- Certes mais je…  
\- A moins que tu n’aies peur de te prendre une raclée, je ne vois aucune raison valable de ref…  
\- J’accepte ! »

Loki lui lança un regard noir, piqué au vif par ses insinuations, probablement. Au moins, sa réaction était positive contrairement aux dix autres activités précédentes qui avaient été refusées nettes avec une critique acérée et un mépris mordant.

Le jotün croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils et attendit que quelqu’un dise quelque chose. Curieusement, ce fut Hogun le premier à prendre la parole.

« Heureux de te compter parmi nous pour cet entraînement, Loki, fils de Laufey. Je m’appelle Hogun et voici Volstagg, Fandral et Dame Sif. »

***

Loki considéra les traits du vane pendant un court instant. Cet étranger semblait bien intégré à Asgard malgré ses différences flagrantes et Loki se rasséréna légèrement. A toujours se mettre sur la défensive, il finirait tout tendu de toutes façons, autant se détendre un minimum.

Ses traits se radoucirent et il inclina la tête en guise de salutation polie.

« C’est mon plaisir de tous vous rencontrer, j’ai entendu parler de vos exploits de-ci de-là. »

Ce n’était pas entièrement faux, il avait effectivement entendu des gens en parler à la citadelle. Mais de là à dire que la circonstance de leur rencontre était plaisante, c’était peut-être un peu exagérer. Cependant, cela sembla suffire aux cinq guerriers qui se mirent en marche vers la cour d’entrainement. Il leur emboîta le pas distraitement en les observant.

Loki trouvait étrange que ces cinq personnages, sommes toutes très différents les uns des autres, puissent s’entendre aussi bien qu’ils le prétendaient.

Une fois sur place, il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Fandral pour se vanter de pouvoir résister aux assauts d’au moins deux d’entre eux à la fois, provoquant les rires de Volstagg et Thor et la consternation chez Sif qui haussa le menton. Loki haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas cinq minutes, Fandral !  
\- Est-ce un défi ma chère Sif ? Parce que si c’est le cas, je l’accepte volontiers ! »

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Sif pour se débarrasser de son manteau et décrocher son arme du râtelier. Fandral parcourut le petit groupe du regard.

« Alors, qui veut rejoindre Sif ? »

Contre toute attente, Loki fit un pas en avant, provoquant la surprise générale et arrachant un sourire en coin à Sif.

« Je l’aime bien, déclara-t-elle en l’observant du coin de l’œil prendre une lame courte.   
\- Fandral l’éclair contre Dame Sif et Loki de jotün, donc. Que les autres prennent un siège et fassent la queue ! s’exclama l’épéiste en se mettant en garde. »

*** 

Volstagg, Hogun et Thor acquiescèrent et s’écartèrent pour regarder le spectacle. Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce que pouvait faire Loki. Après tout, il s’était avancé d’un pas assuré ; soit il savait très bien ce qu’il faisait, soit c’était totalement l’inverse.

Hogun se caressa machinalement la barbe en observant le jotün, les yeux calculateurs. Thor et Volstagg étaient beaucoup plus bruyant et prenaient des paris insensés.

Sif jeta un nouveau regard en coin à Loki avant d’attaquer Fandral et échanger une passe d’arme d’une étrange banalité. Fandral se fendit d’un petit rire et esquiva la passe pour fondre sur Loki, encore en retrait.

Le jeune géant à la peau bleue glissa rapidement de côté et décrivit un bel arc de cercle avec son arme, arrêté à dix centimètres du visage de Fandral par une épée bien maîtrisée.

« Pas mauvais ! »

Fandral semblait ravi et rassuré à la fois mais ne s’attendait probablement pas au plat de l’épée de Sif entre ses omoplates.

Loki arborait un sourire torve quand la guerrière prit la parole.

« Je l’avais dit, tu n’as pas tenu cinq minutes, Fandral !  
\- Tu as un peu triché aussi.  
\- Triché ? J’ai vu une opportunité, rien de plus. »

Fandral secoua la tête en riant mais leva les mains.

« Très bien, je me rends. Quelqu’un veut-il me venger ?   
\- Moi, mon ami !  
\- Volstagg, brave homme ! »

Les deux asgardiens échangèrent leurs places et Fandral se retrouva donc assis entre Thor et Hogun. Le prince lui mit une grande claque dans le dos en riant, lui arrachant un nouveau sourire.

« Tu as perdu rapidement mon pauvre Fandral. Faut-il que l’on raye l’épithète « l’éclair » à côté de ton nom ?  
\- Ne m’enterre pas aussi vite, camarade ! Il y a aura d’autres occasions pour une revanche !  
\- Je n’en doute pas !   
\- Y aurait-il moyen d’observer la suite tranquillement ? soupira le vane. »

Volstagg avait l’avantage de la puissance brute. Il fit vaillamment front face à ses deux adversaires en prenant garde de ne pas exposer son dos comme l’avait fait Fandral – il devait être fatigué pour avoir fait une telle erreur. Cependant, Loki s’était rapidement révélé trop vif et liquide pour pouvoir faire mieux que de parer ses attaques. Volstagg se concentra donc sur Sif et tenta de la mettre à terre en la chargeant, utilisant sa masse et son élan à bon escient.

Son bouclier lui permit d’encaisser la plus grande partie du choc mais elle fut forcée de reculer sur plusieurs mètres et perdit brièvement l’équilibre. Volstagg leva son arme dans un simulacre d’assommement. Sif leva son bouclier par réflexe, s’attendant à un choc… qui ne vint pas.

Lorsqu’elle jeta un œil à Volstagg, il était figé devant elle, le gourdin à un demi-mètre au-dessus d’elle, les yeux baissés sur une lame contre sa gorge. Elle baissa son bouclier et se redressa pour constater que Loki s’était glissé entre eux dans l’intervalle où Volstagg lui avait fait plier un genoux et qu’il allait l’éliminer du jeu.

Elle cligna des yeux mais finit par hausser les épaules en voyant la trace nette dans le sable de la piste d’entraînement passant entre les jambes de Volstagg. En effet, avec une vitesse suffisante, c’était une ouverture parfaite… les deux bras levés, les jambes écartées. Loki était suffisamment fin et agile pour passer par-là et en avait profité.

A son tour de sourire d’un air goguenard. Qui aurait cru qu’ils feraient une bonne équipe ?

Le grand roux lâcha un profond soupir lorsqu’il comprit son erreur et posa son gourdin à terre.

« Je me rends Loki, j’ai perdu. »

Loki eut un léger rire et baissa sa propre arme.

« Ce ne fut pas sans mal, tu ne m’as pas laissé beaucoup d’ouvertures. »

Volstagg éclata de rire et mit une grande claque amicale dans l’épaule du jotün qui grimaça légèrement.

Sif s’approcha d’eux, souriante et apparemment ravie.

« Quel guerrier aguerri t’a formé comme ça ? Tu es agile ! »

Loki ne répondit pas mais sourit au compliment et lui retourna la pareille avec politesse. De grands éclats de rire échappèrent de la poitrine de Volstagg qui voulait aller fêter ces découvertes à la taverne, Fandral entretenait Hogun de longues tirades sur la beauté du combat, au grand malheur de ce dernier qui acquiesçait d’un air absent en priant pour que ça s’arrête bientôt, Thor… Thor regardait Sif et Loki d’un air soucieux et pensif.


	7. Le mal de Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tombe malade ; Thor prend des mesures.

Thor fut surpris de constater la facilité avec laquelle Loki se lia d’amitié avec Dame Sif… et étrangement… Hogun le Sinistre. Le jotün ne s’entendait pas mal avec Fandral et Volstagg non plus, bien qu’il ait semblé les trouver un peu trop exubérants que pour rester longuement à leurs côtés.

Le prince étranger passait un tiers de la journée auprès de sa mère, Frigga, une autre portion de la journée à la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre, et, quand il le pouvait, il cherchait la compagnie de Sif ou de Hogun –quand il ne se promenait pas tout simplement en-dehors de la citadelle en croyant que personne ne le savait, en vérité, la reine était parfaitement au courant.

A force d’occuper aussi bien ses journées tout seul, Loki n’avait plus vraiment de temps à consacrer à Thor, ce qui était pour le mieux. Vraiment. Ils se retrouvaient parfois lors d’un entraînement avec Dame Sif et le Trio Palatin mais le prince asgardien n’avait plus besoin d’aller le quérir de sa chambre par la peau du cou ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, il pouvait donc se consacrer à sa propre existence et à ses… responsabilités. En théorie.

Dans la pratique, Thor était un petit peu jaloux. Pas qu’il ait du mal à partager ses amis, non, mais de voir Loki s’amuser pendant que lui devait assister à telle réunion diplomatique ou tel dîner ou tel conseil… ça le rendait un peu vert. D’accord, le jotün n’avait pas choisi d’être envoyé à Asgard et aurait sans doute eu des responsabilités aussi dans son propre royaume enneigé mais le fait était que là, il n’en avait aucune. C’était… un peu rageant.

C’était ce qu’il pensait. Jusqu’à ce que Hogun aborde soudainement le sujet de Loki à table en plein milieu d’un banquet en leur honneur dans une énième taverne ase.

« Quoi « Loki » ? Qu’a-t-il fait dernièrement qui vaille la peine de m’en avertir. »

Le vane sembla chercher les mots justes afin de décrire la situation dans laquelle il s’était retrouvé avec le jotün.

« Loki n’est pas dans son assiette dernièrement, commença-t-il. Il est malade et je pense qu’il s’affaiblit. »

Hogun avait à présent toute l’attention de Thor qui posa son hydromel pour se tourner entièrement vers lui.

« Que veux-tu dire par malade ? Quel genre d’affaiblissement ? Mère n’a rien constaté de tel…  
\- Son corps va bien. Je pense même qu’il s’est acclimaté à notre environnement. C’est son esprit qui est ailleurs, très loin et souvent.  
\- Hm… »

Thor resta pensif un moment. Si le jotün était malade, ça pourrait très bien leur retomber dessus, mieux valait s’assurer de sa santé au plus tôt.

« Merci de m’en avoir parlé, mon ami. »

Hogun hocha la tête et reprit tranquillement le cours de son repas, laissant le prince perplexe.

***

Loki était bel et bien malade. Mais ce n’était pas une maladie commune, non. Il s’agissait plutôt d’une affliction de l’esprit.

Avec la complicité de Frigga, Thor avait observé le jotün pendant quelques jours pour constater qu’il lui arrivait souvent de se poser dans un coin et regarder dans le vide sans rien faire.

Là où quelques semaines plus tôt il sortait régulièrement de sa chambre –poussant parfois hors de la citadelle-, il privilégiait le fauteuil près de la fenêtre de ses appartements. Là où il avait toujours veillé à se coiffer correctement, les cheveux tressés, il ne prenait même plus la peine de les attacher. Certains soirs, il touchait à peine ses repas et les servants du château n’hésitaient pas à parler de lui en des termes particulièrement désagréables du fait de sa mauvaise humeur envers eux.

Bientôt, il ne vint plus rencontrer Frigga pour lui demander conseil ni rejoindre Sif dans la cour d’entraînement. Il se cloîtra dans sa chambre et refusa d’en sortir. Il fallait probablement faire quelque chose et rapidement.

***

« Et où vas-tu comme ça exactement ? Demanda Sif avec un sourcil arqué, une main sur sa hanche.  
\- Sur des plages dorées, comme tu peux le constater, ma chère Sif !  
\- Ouh… serait-ce de l’ironie ? Thor est de mauvaise humeur aujourd’hui ! railla Fandral.  
\- Non, je suis de très bonne humeur. Je me réjouis de ma destination, vraiment.  
\- Destination qui est… ? insista Sif.  
\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. »

Au moins, c’était clair.

Les quatre amis s’entreregardèrent puis jetèrent un œil au prince en train de pester sur ses bottes fourrées et sur ses gants trop serrés.

« On peut peut-être t’accompagner, à défaut de savoir où ? Proposa Volstagg.   
\- Je ne peux vraiment pas, je suis désolé, mes amis. »

C’est la dernière phrase que leur lança Thor avant de partir rejoindre Heimdall sur le Bifröst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici un chapitre un peu plus court avant un chapitre qui sera beaucoup plus long la prochaine fois et marquera la fin du premier cycle;
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez le voyage autant que moi !


	8. Une poignée de neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor prend des risques et tombe malade à son tour ; Loki est reconnaissant.
> 
> \---  
> Fluff warning alert.

Ce climat était tout sauf une partie de plaisir.

Entre le froid ambiant, le vent vif et le sol gelé à perte de vue, n’importe qui n’étant pas du coin avait de quoi perdre l’espoir de revoir un jour le printemps.

Même si la beauté immaculée du lieu avait de quoi couper le souffle les premières minutes, Thor s’était rapidement lassé du paysage blanc, bleu, gris dans toutes les directions.

Au moins, il avait eu la chance de ne pas arriver en pleine tempête de neige et pouvait voir où il posait le pied, ce qui était indéniablement un avantage étant donné le nombre de crevasses qu’il avait pu voir dans le sol et la falaise quelques mètres à sa gauche.

La bise sifflait narquoisement à ses oreilles, semblant se moquer de son initiative irréfléchie de mettre le pied à Jotünheim sans même en avoir averti Odin. Son souffle décrivait d’élégantes volutes blanches dans le vent, rajoutant encore un peu de délétère à l’ambiance mortelle tout autour.

Il était arrivé il y avait une bonne heure de cela, prenant garde de ne rencontrer aucun géant de ces contrées, à la recherche de… quelque chose, n’importe quoi à vrai dire, qu’il pourrait arracher à cette terre pour la ramener avec lui.

Mais il n’y avait rien. Pas même un simple lapin n’avait croisé son chemin. Pas un seul caillou non fixé au sol de cette planète par le gel intense. Juste de la neige, de la neige et… encore de la neige ! La neige était charmante en hiver à Asgard, quand les enfants batifolaient dedans avec les chiens et que les adultes se délassaient avec un vin chauffé au coin du feu… mais pas ici comme ça !

Le prince asgardien frissonna et pinça les lèvres en resserrant son manteau. Il devait prendre une décision rapide. Soit il continuait à marcher sans but à la recherche d’une chose improbable, soit il rentrait à Asgard bredouille.

Thor arrêta de marcher et sortit sa gourde pour boire une gorgée en réfléchissant. Quand il constata que l’outre en peau était déjà vide, il grimaça et plissa le front. Ce n’était décidément pas la meilleure décision qu’il aurait pu prendre. Il se baissa pour ramasser une bonne poignée de neige et l’avala, frissonnant de tout son corps. Cette neige était la plus glaciale des neuf royaumes, il pouvait en être certain. Pendant un instant il pensa la recracher et cracher ses poumons avec mais la sensation finit par passer, lui glaçant l’estomac puis le cœur. Il pouvait sentir le froid envahir toutes ses cellules une par une.

« Par les nornes, il en faudra plus que ça pour me tuer ! »

Thor foudroya l’étendue virginale du regard et se pencha à nouveau, entassant autant de neige que possible dans sa gourde de voyage avant d’appeler Heimdall de toute la force de ses poumons en train de geler.

Le Bifröst ne tarda pas à se déployer pour le happer sur son passage.

Entre le froid et la vitesse, Thor ne savait plus ce qui lui donnait le plus envie de vomir, après tout, l’un aggravait l’autre et vice-versa.

Son arrivée à Asgard fut tout sauf gracieuse et il le fut encore moins lorsqu’il tituba vers la sortie, sans un mot pour Heimdall qui de toute façon avait probablement déjà tout vu.

Lorsqu’il arriva à la citadelle, Frigga était déjà là pour l’accueillir, une fourrure dans les mains et l’air désapprobateur.

« Mon fils, ce que tu viens de faire n’était pas très prudent. »

La reine examina les lèvres bleues de son fils et son expression devint soucieuse.

« Peu m’importe, mère. J’ai besoin que vous fassiez quelque chose, dit simplement Thor en lui tendant sa gourde. Pouvez-vous empêcher cette neige de fondre ? »

***

Frigga était une magicienne comme on en faisait peu.

Certes, il lui avait fallu concentrer une grande quantité de Seidr dans un sortilège puissant pour garder la neige de Jotünheim intacte. Elle avait placé les flocons blancs dans un écrin en verre sphérique et y avait ajouté une petite touche personnelle, donnant l’illusion que la neige emprisonnée là tombait en continu.

L’écrin tenait dans une main et ne payait pas vraiment de mine mais les efforts de son fils avaient été plus que suffisants pour rendre ce cadeau unique.

***

En avalant une poignée de neige, Thor était tombé malade, bien évidemment.

Rien que quelques pommes d’Idunn ne pouvaient guérir, bien entendu. Mais il n’avait pas fière allure, grelottant en serrant ses fourrures autour de lui comme un vieillard au coin du feu, les poumons en feu et la goutte au nez.

Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir Loki entrer dans ses quartiers entre deux éternuements le lendemain de son retour de Jotünheim.

« Et bien, et bien… c’est pire que ce je pensais, minauda le jotün avec un sourire en coin. »

Thor lui répondit d’un grognement indistinct et enfouit son nez dans la fourrure en fermant les yeux. Au moins, il avait réussi à faire sortir le géant de sa tanière. Il n’était pas tombé malade pour rien.

« Dame Frigga, commença le géant en prenant place dans le siège en face du sien, m’a fait don d’un cadeau bien particulier… »

Loki sortit une sphère de verre de la manche ample de sa tunique et la posa sur les genoux de Thor, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J’ai pensé que ça t’intéresserait de voir le fruit de tes efforts. »

Thor prit l’écrin entre ses mains et jeta un œil sur la neige à l’intérieur tombant en minuscules flocons. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut l’échine et il lui rendit le globe.

« J’ai vu assez de neige pour le moment je crois… 

\- C’était idiot de te rendre à Jotünheim sur un coup de tête pour une poignée de neige, Thor ! Tu aurais pu tomber sur l’un des miens et provoquer une nouvelle guerre… ou rester coincé dans une tempête ou tomber dans une crevasse et disparaître… te faire gober par un loup géant ou je ne sais encore quoi ! »

Le blond scruta le visage de Loki.

Il n’y avait pas de réel reproche dans son regard mais plutôt une étincelle… d’inquiétude ?

« Je suis plus résistant que ça…  
\- Et pourtant tu es tombé malade en avalant de la neige, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne l’ai pas volée celle-là… c’était idiot de ma part.  
\- Et pas qu’un peu ! s’exclama Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu n’étais pas un ase, tu serais déjà mort, imbécile ! »

Le sourire contrit de Thor, suivi d’une crise de toux, eu raison de l’agacement du jotün qui dodelina de la tête en soupirant et prit la main du fils de son hôte dans la sienne pour la serrer doucement. Thor fut surpris du geste amical mais n’enleva pas sa main et se contenta de reprendre une respiration normale dépourvue de sifflements et ferma les yeux.

« Merci, finit par souffler le jotün à mi-voix.  
\- Je t’en prie. »

***

Avant même de s’en rendre compte, Thor passa plus de temps à regarder Loki qu’auparavant. Bien sûr, ça faisait partie de ses devoirs d’hôte de veiller au bien-être du jotün, mais il se surprenait parfois à se demander s’ils ne pouvaient pas être amis en-dehors de leurs rôles diplomatiques respectifs.

L’asgardien se rappelait du regard de Loki, réellement reconnaissant, lorsqu’il était venu lui parler dans ses quartiers pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

Il entendait sa mère vanter ses dons pour les études des arts magiques et Hogun, Sif, Fandral et Volstagg le taquiner en lui arrachant des protestations acérées ou, en de plus rares occasions un léger sourire amusé.

Le sentiment de jalousie était revenu de plus belle après cette soirée où ils avaient échangé une brève discussion au coin du feu. Cette jalousie avait le même goût que la neige de Jotünheim et lui glaçait tout aussi certainement les tripes, d’autant plus qu’il ne savait pas vers qui tourner cette jalousie ? Ses amis ? Sa mère ? Loki ? C’était ridicule et insensé, ça le rendait irritable et impétueux lors de leurs joutes en entraînement, intraitable et en mission.

Et si Sif s’enquérait de son humeur belliqueuse, la tête sur le côté et le regard compréhensif, il refusait de lui exposer la raison de son trouble et se contentait de sourire et commander une autre choppe. Le sourire de son amie d’enfance s’affaiblissait légèrement mais elle le laissait prétendre à sa guise. Sif n’était pas du genre intrusif, c’est un de ces traits qui la caractérisait qu’il avait toujours apprécié chez elle.

Deux printemps asgardiens étaient passés depuis l’arrivée du jotün, lorsque Loki se présenta à nouveau à la porte de sa chambre.

***

« Thor, serait-ce possible de te parler un instant ? »

Le prince acquiesça, surpris une fois de plus de voir le géant se déplacer jusqu’à ses quartiers. Ce n’était pas arrivé depuis qu’il était rentré de Jotünheim, l’année dernière.

Il s’écarta pour laisser passer Loki, qui revêtait de plus en plus souvent son apparence imitant les asgardiens et déambulait de moins en moins souvent la peau bleue en dehors de sa propre chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et lui présenta un siège et un verre avant de s’asseoir à son tour.

Les deux princes autour de la table basse s’évitèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, l’un ne sachant pas par où commencer et l’autre, peu certain d’avoir envie d’être là. Ce fut un soupir de Thor qui rompit le silence lourd de malaise.

« Loki, que me vaut l’honneur de ta visite ? Je ne te vois pas souvent de ce côté de la citadelle, après tout…  
\- Tout le monde s’inquiète à ton sujet, déclara finalement Loki sans attendre.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tout va bien ! Les neufs royaumes sont en paix, je suis en vacances bien méritées et père est satisfait de mes succès… que pourrais-je vouloir de plus ? »

Loki croisa les mains sous son menton et le scruta suffisamment longtemps pour l’inquiéter légèrement.

« Tu es un piètre menteur. La prochaine fois, essaye en restant totalement immobile et en me regardant droit dans les yeux, ce sera plus convaincant. »

Un sourire moqueur ourla les lèvres du magicien lorsqu’il baissa les mains sur ses cuisses. Il continua.

« Je ne suis pas Sif ou Frigga ou Volstagg. Tu ne souffriras aucune conséquence à priori de me confier ton état d’âme. »

Thor sourit à son tour. Le beau mensonge que voilà… si seulement il ne risquait rien – Asgard ne risquait rien – en se confiant à l’otage jotün… D’un autre côté, Thor ne voyait pas ce qu’il ferait de l’information.

« Thor…  
\- Je suis jaloux, finit-il par déclarer en haussant les épaules.  
\- Jaloux ? »

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux et pencha très légèrement la tête vers la droite, confus.

« Jaloux de toi et de mes amis et de ma mère, continua-t-il. Tu passes désormais plus de temps avec eux que moi en étant sans cesse en mission… je sais que c’est ridicule mais…»

Loki éclata d’un rire tonitruant, arrêtant là la tirade sentimentale de Thor et lui arrachant un regard noir. Osait-il donc se moquer de lui ? Alors qu’il venait de se confier ? Vraiment ?!

« Pas un mot à quiconque Loki… grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.  
\- Oh… ou sinon quoi ? »

Il portait désormais un sourire malicieux sur ses traits trop fins pour ce royaume. Ses yeux verts étincelaient encore de rire et une mèche de cheveux s’échappait de sa natte pour lui chatouiller la pommette. Thor déglutit légèrement et regarda son front pour éviter de se perdre dans les iris un peu trop vert.

« Ou sinon, je t’enferme dans ta chambre.  
\- Menteur. »

Il n’y avait aucune animosité dans leurs voix respectives.

Comme la fois précédente, Loki s’empara de la main de Thor avant de reprendre la parole doucement, comme si il était soucieux que quelqu’un puisse les entendre.

«Sois franc, Thor. C’est une de tes meilleures qualités, n’essaye pas de mentir, ça ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Qu’en sais-tu ? Peut-être que tu me connais mal. Ce n’est pas comme si nous étions proches après tout… »

Loki observa les traits de Thor pendant quelques longues secondes avant de tourner la tête vers la porte, hésitant probablement à partir. Inconsciemment, Thor resserra sa prise sur sa main pour le tenir en place.

« C’est vrai, nous ne sommes pas amis, commença le jotün. Mais nous pourrions recommencer du début et le devenir, si c’est ce que tu souhaites. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire de la sensation qui lui enserra la gorge ni de la main dans la sienne, Thor lui sourit doucement et Loki lui rendit son sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici la fin du premier cycle !  
> Les préparations de Noël approchant, je ne suis pas sûre de poster la suite avant la semaine prochaine mais on verra.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	9. Le début d'une nouvelle aventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor émet une idée à Odin qui l'accepte ; Loki a une opportunité à saisir.

Loki se regarda longuement dans le miroir de la coiffeuse de ses quartiers. Il reconnaissait à peine la créature à la peau rose qui se reflétait là, immobile. Bien entendu, les traits étaient assez semblables à ceux qu’il arborait déjà à Jotunheim bien que les tons aient changé drastiquement son apparence… non, ce qui avait le plus changé était probablement son regard. Le regard que lui renvoyait le sien ressemblait au regard d’un asgardien. Moins mordant, moins glacé, moins perçant, moins… jotün.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de lui-même, ni si ce changement progressif et, semble-t-il, inéluctable lui seyait ou non.

Depuis combien de temps était-il à Asgard maintenant ?  
Depuis combien de temps avait-il commencé à ressentir des changements s’opérer en lui au point de ne plus reconnaître son propre regard sur le monde ?  Des mois asgardiens, des années jotüns…

Il était venu de son plein gré en temps qu’otage d’Odin et en tant qu’outil de Laufey. Il avait obéi aux ordres, suivi les recommandations de Farbauti et les directives du roi afin de s’attirer la sympathie des asgardiens. En tout point, il avait réussi. De quoi rendre Farbauti fier comme un coq : il avait de loin dépassé toutes leurs attentes car d’épouse d’Odin, Frigga, et le fils d’Odin, Thor lui-même, lui avaient accordé leur confiance et le plaisir de leur compagnie. Les amis les plus proches de Thor, eux aussi, semblaient lui avoir ouvert une porte dans leur cœur.

Tout se déroulait à merveille, lentement au fil des saisons, comme l’exigeait « le Grand Jeu »… et pourtant…

… pourtant Odin le regardait toujours d’un œil critique lors de leurs brèves et rares rencontres. C’est dans ces moments-là que Loki se rappelait le plus son devoir. C’est lors de ces discussions polies et formelles que Loki se sentait le plus jotün.

Odin était l’ennemi, il s’en souvenait très bien.

Pourtant, le regard qu’il voyait dans le miroir de la coiffeuse ressemblait de moins en moins à celui d’un ennemi d’asgard. S’il ne prenait pas garde, il risquait de s’égarer et d’oublier son propre rôle.

Il était Loki de Jotünheim, le fils de Laufey avant d’être Loki, élève de Frigga et ami de Thor.

Le géant prit une profonde aspiration et attrapa les ciseaux dans le tiroir de la coiffeuse. Farbauti était celui qui s’occupait de cette tâche auparavant, sa nourrice possédait aussi une chevelure abondante, comme la sienne… mais ses cheveux étaient à présent bien trop longs et fatiguant à tresser seul à son goût. D’un geste résolu, il donna un grand coup de ciseau dans la natte qui se dénoua autour de ses épaules et fut saisi d’horreur en réalisant qu’il avait coupé complètement de travers.

Fronçant les sourcils et penchant légèrement la tête en avant, il donna un second coup de ciseau, puis un troisième, et un quatrième… sans beaucoup plus de succès… pour finir frustré et énervé contre lui-même.

***

Le moment était bien peu opportun pour quiconque de frapper à la porte de Loki ce jour-là.

Mais opportun ou pas, Loki avait encore une paire de ciseaux en main lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte à la volée, un air de furie sur le visage et les cheveux terriblement malmenés zigzaguant autour de son cou et de ses épaules.

Thor et Sif haussèrent tous deux les sourcils, et, bien que Thor n’ait rien dit, Loki le foudroya du regard.

« Loki, qu’est-il donc arrivé à tes cheveux ? demanda Sif d’un air concerné.  
\- Rien du tout, j’avais envie de m’alléger un peu… prétendit Loki en prenant un air tout à fait normal. »

Thor porta une main à ses propres cheveux en réflexe, semblant craindre la paire de ciseaux dans les mains de Loki plus qu’il ne craindrait Surtur.

« Peut-être voudrais-tu une troisième main pour atteindre les zones moins accessibles ? offrit la guerrière d’un ton désormais égal. »

Loki sembla considérer l’offre attentivement, son regard passant de Sif aux ciseaux, mais finit par hausser des épaules avec une nonchalance probablement feinte et laisser le passage aux deux guerriers d’asgard.

« Vois-tu, Loki, commença Sif en le débarrassant des ciseaux qu’il tenait toujours. J’ai moi aussi eu un accident de chevelure lorsque j’étais enfant… notre bon ami Thor que voici…  
-  Sif… grommela Thor dans sa barbe en secouant la tête.  
\- Qu’a-t-il fait ? s’enquit Loki en s’asseyant volontairement devant la coiffeuse, laissant Sif s’occuper de son problème avec un certaine appréhension.  
\- Notre bon ami Thor a eu la mauvaise idée lorsque nous étions enfants de nous couper à tous les deux les cheveux pour que nous ayons des coupes semblables… un vrai désastre.»

Sif soupira lourdement en regardant voler les mèches de cheveux vers le sol.

« Bien entendu, ce petit rustre n’avait pas eu ma permission lorsqu’il utilisa un coutelas pour entamer sévèrement ma tignasse… à l’époque j’avais de magnifiques cheveux blonds… mais plus maintenant.  
\- Comment se fait-il que tes cheveux aient à présent cette teinte noir profond ? demanda Loki avec curiosité, ne s’étonnant pas que ça de la bêtise enfantine de Thor.  
\- Ah ça… demande à Thor.  
\- Cette couleur te va beaucoup mieux que le blond, Sif… on en a déjà parlé… protesta Thor.  
\- C’est terminé ! déclara Sif en posant les ciseaux sur la commode. »

Loki soupira en voyant de nouveau son reflet. Il était on ne peut plus différent de son arrivée à Asgard et même ses cheveux faisaient désormais partie de sa nouvelle image. Coupés à mi nuque et tirés en arrière, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jotün. Une lueur de regret passa dans son regard à ce moment-là mais personne d’autre que son reflet ne la vit.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les deux amis qui s’étaient invités dans sa chambre et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

« Merci, Sif. Maintenant, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ? »

Feindre l’indifférence était devenu un don naturel pour Loki ces derniers temps. Prétendre que la perte de ses cheveux n’avait aucune importance était d’une facilité déconcertante au point qu’il aurait pu lui-même y croire.

***

Si Loki était doué pour feindre l’indifférence et si Sif était douée pour prétendre qu’elle le croyait volontiers, Thor avait plus de difficultés à empêcher sa gorge de se serrer au point de ne lui laisser émettre qu’un son à moitié étranglé lorsqu’il tenta de répondre à Loki.

La raison de son trouble ne se trouvait pas tant par terre dans la masse de cheveux coupés que dans l’absence d’une masse noire abondante tout autour des épaules et du visage de son ami qui semblait plus présent que jamais devant eux. Il avait l’impression de le voir pour la première fois et la sensation était très déroutante. Plus que fins, les traits du jotün lui semblaient à présent aquilins et en parfaite harmonie avec sa stature. Pour un peu, il jurerait que Loki avait grandi, mais ce n’était probablement pas possible.

Le fils d’Odin s’éclaircit la voix et croisa à son tour les bras, parfait vis-à-vis de Loki, et finit par répondre intelligemment et à voix haute.

« J’ai réussi à convaincre Père qu’il pourrait être une excellente idée que tu nous accompagnes dans notre prochain séjour à Vanaheim. »

Les sourcils de Loki montèrent très haut dans une expression de pure surprise et il cligna des yeux.

« Tu veux dire… à Vanaheim ? Loin de la citadelle ?  
\- Exactement.  
\- Mais comment tu as pu le convaincre que je… »

Les yeux brillants d’excitation, le jotün décroisa les bras, incapable de retenir le grand sourire ornant désormais son visage.

Thor crut entendre un léger rire échapper à Sif alors que lui-même crut laisser échapper un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir d’agonie et le gémissement d’un chiot à la vue de sa pâtée. Fort heureusement, personne ne sembla l’entendre.

« Ah peu importe ! Quand partons-nous ?! »

De toute évidence, Loki était ravi d’avoir une opportunité de se promener hors d’Asgard en leur compagnie.

« Demain… ah mais Odin a posé une condition.  
\- Ah. Oui, bien évidemment… quelle est-elle ? »

Sif porta la main à la garde de son épée, songeuse, tout en répondant.

« Tu devras toujours te trouver en présence de Thor ou de moi-même lors de tes déplacements. »

Lorsque Thor avait demandé au Père de toutes choses les raisons de son choix –après tout, ils partaient aussi en compagnie du Trio Palatin et d’une poignée d’hommes de la garde-, Odin s’était contenté de sourire d’un air supérieur et lui répondre d’assumer les conséquences de ses demandes.

Le fils soupçonnait le père de ne pas avoir non plus une haute opinion des capacités de ses compagnons en matière de surveillance de jotün… il ne pouvait pas entièrement lui donner tort, mais ça leur faisait tout de même, à Sif et à lui, double travail.

Si par malheur leur visite à Vanaheim tournait au vinaigre, il serait difficile de s’occuper de Loki et combattre en même temps, l’un d’entre eux devrait le ramener au plus vite à la citadelle. Bien sûr, les vanes étaient en paix avec Asgard depuis bien longtemps et rien n’envisageait le moindre problème sur place mais tout de même, il fallait considérer…

« Ho, Thor ! »

Le guerrier d’asgard sursauta légèrement, perdu dans ses pensées au point d’avoir laissé passer la conversation qui venait probablement de se dérouler entre Sif et Loki, tous les deux le regardant d’un air expectatif.

« Hm… oui, oui bien sûr.  
\- Tu n’as rien écouté du tout… soupira Loki.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! Euh…  
\- Donc dans ce cas, réponds à ma question… »

Le jotün plongea son regard incroyablement vert dans celui de Thor et ce dernier savait qu’il était fichu. Mentir ne faisait pas partie de ses talents innés, après tout, encore moins quand il s’agissait de mentir sans ciller.

« … tu as raison, j’avais l’esprit ailleurs… peux-tu répéter la question ? »

Loki arbora un sourire triomphant suivi d’une exclamation et eut le réflexe de vouloir toucher une chevelure qui n’était plus là. Il nia son geste d’un claquement de langue agacé et posa les mains sur ses hanches dans le but de les occuper ailleurs.

« De quel genre de séjour s’agit-il ? Et nous partons combien de temps ?  
-  Nous partons pour deux semaines tout au plus. Il s’agit d’une visite de courtoisie… principalement meublée par des parties de chasse, des banquets et des discussions diplomatiques.  
\- Je t’imagine mal entretenir des discussions diplomatiques… souffla Loki d’un air malicieux.  
\- Hé ! Je ne suis pas idiot !  
\- C’est ce qu’on verra.  
\- Loki… gronda Thor d’un ton à moitié sérieux.»

Thor n’en était pas sûr et certain mais il crut voir du coin de l’œil Dame Sif lever les yeux au ciel avec un sourire en coin…


	10. Epilogue

Verdandi avait patiemment regardé sa sœur Skuld dénouer la trame de mensonges tissée par le serpent dans le panier et tenta de se rappeler la trame immuable, la vraie histoire telle qu’elle aurait dû être écrite. Las, les fils du destin avaient subis des dommages irréversibles lorsque le reptile y avait semé la pagaille.

Urd ne s’avoua pas vaincue et s’assit donc en face de ses sœurs, délaissant son bâton et lissant les fils un à un, répertoriant les irrégularités. Certains passages étaient irrécupérables et certaines surfaces trop différentes pour pouvoir reconstruire la trame telle qu’elle.

Les sœurs s’entreregardèrent mais c’est finalement Skuld qui osa dire l’impensable.

« Mes sœurs, je crains qu’il ne faille improviser pour ces deux enfants, déclara-t-elle, la voix secouée d’incertitude.  
\- Las, je le crains également mes sœurs, acquiesça Verdandi.  
\- Alors soit, finit par conclure Urd. »

Et elles se mirent à l’ouvrage tandis que le fautif continuait sa sieste sous une racine et que Ratatosk allait et venait sans cesse...

_**Fin de la première partie : Le Grand Jeu.** _

_**Rendez-vous dans la seconde partie :[Par les armes et le sang](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13259514).** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà enfin finie la toute première partie de cette série !
> 
> J'espère que les slices of life vous ont plu car la prochaine partie ne se présentera plus sous le même format !  
> En effet, les aventures de Thor, Loki et leurs amis à Vanaheim seront assez denses pour faire une fic entière...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires et à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu !  
> Encore merci pour votre lecture et à très bientôt !


End file.
